


Chocolate

by aloissssxo



Series: Wolfstar Universe Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Remus Lupin, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Smut, Top Sirius Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloissssxo/pseuds/aloissssxo
Summary: Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like blue eyes, black jeans, lighters and candy. I've been a fool - for strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.Check the tags - wolfstar smut with plot essentially. This smut can be read alongside my other wolfstar fics as my characterisation is the same.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Universe Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144442
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to 'Strawberries & Cigarettes' by Troye Sivan while reading this fic, alongside 'As the World Caves In' by Matt Maltese during the aftercare segment. 
> 
> This smut scenario is the result of a long 4-year build up between Remus and Sirius, whilst they've been dating for two years. and is best read alongside my other wolfstar fics and one shots as it is all compliant and exists in the same universe. I have posted this smut separately to avoid tagging my fluff collection/work with smut, however it does co-exist. There may also be mild references to ATYD (All The Young Dudes by MsKingBean89). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Again?” Sirius asks, rubbing his neck as he stands up, getting off the floor. Sirius had been crouched on the floor, trying to find his quill which had fallen from his bed and rolled underneath, buried beside some textbooks and parchment he’d thrown there two days ago.

“Hm?” Remus hums inquiringly, not sure what Sirius was asking after. Remus didn’t take his eyes off his ‘Care of Magical Creatures’ textbook, reading about the abilities a Kappa possessed. He was laid out on his bed, his head at the tail end, book propped up on the footboard so he could read it lazily.

“You’re opening another bar of chocolate. You’re lucky I bought you so many from Honeyduke’s for Valentine’s day last week.” Sirius says, stretching his back now, deciding to give up on leaning over his bed while writing his essay for Ancient Runes.

Remus looked up from his book for the first time in an hour and a half, not realising he did indeed have a half open bar of chocolate which he’d grabbed from under his bed without even realising. Remus must go through a bar a day, and he was starting to run low on his stash. Sirius knew Remus loved chocolate, which was exactly why he’d bought his boyfriend so many bars for Valentine’s day, knowing he would appreciate the gift. It wasn’t anything grand, but that was more Remus’ style – subtle and sweet. Remus felt rather guilty for a second, realising that he was going through the bars at such a rate. He thought it would probably be better to savour the gift. Remus sat up, folding the ripped edge of the packet over to seal the untouched chocolate again, leaning over his bed to flip open the small box he had under his bed beside his bag, replacing the treat where he’d taken it from.

“Hey, you didn’t have to stop-“Sirius says, watching Remus put it away after he’d mentioned how often he ate chocolate. Remus simply shook his head when he resurfaced, looking up at Sirius for a moment, sitting cross legged on his bed. He shuffled forwards a little, getting closer to his book. He hunched over a little, looking closer at the book as if to absorb himself in it, avoiding conversation. Sirius frowned, turning to his bedside table and grabbing an elastic band, tying his black hair up into a makeshift ponytail before striding over to Remus’ bed. Sirius knew when Remus was acting evasive or feeling a certain way.

“What’s going on, Moony?” Sirius asked, plopping himself beside Remus, leaning in to look at the book, seeing what it was he was reading now. Sirius didn’t take much interest in magical creatures, but he smiled inwardly whenever he saw Remus reading about them, finding it endearing that he loved learning about animals – magical ones at that. Remus didn’t speak just sighing as if he’d been minorly inconvenienced, but Sirius could see that Remus’ eyes were just drifting over the pages, not actually reading. Knowing Remus was in a mood where talking was easier when not facing someone, Sirius leant back on his hands, giving the two a little bit of space.

“C’mon, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Sirius says quietly, not wanting to come across as judgemental of Remus, since he never would be. Remus didn’t speak but nodded a little.

There was a moment of silence before Sirius tried again, trying to make a casual conversation now instead of a tense apology.

“How come you eat a lot of chocolate? I saw Madam Pomfrey giving it to you once in the hospital wing. Does it help with pain or something?” Sirius asks, always being inquisitive but not pressuring about Remus’ condition. Remus finally spoke, but as a whisper.

“I guess it helps with pain… but it’s also poisonous.” Remus muttered, his head in his hands as he was still scanning the page about Kappas. At the mention of poison, Sirius’ ears pricked up at that news. He frowned a little, being confused. Chocolate wasn’t poisonous to humans, and Remus was perfectly fine. If chocolate was poisonous, he’d be in the hospital wing every day with the amount he ate.

Sirius was confused, and he wasn’t going to get any answers or a fulfilling conversation with Remus acting this way. Sirius slipped his legs off the bed and stood, grabbing Remus’ book quickly, much to his displeasure.

“Hey!” Remus exclaimed, trying to grab his book, but Sirius had already walked away and chucked it on his own bed before walking back. Sirius didn’t speak, just crawling onto the bed again, sitting now where the book had been, looking at Remus face-to-face.

“Remus, chocolate isn’t poisonous.” Sirius says, an eyebrow raised at he looked at the other boy, wondering where he’d gotten that thought from.

“Not to you.” Remus says, looking at his lap, fidgeting with the cuff of his jeans.

Sirius sighed, looking at the other boy, not understanding. Perhaps Remus was secretly allergic to it? But still, that wouldn’t make sense since he’d be seriously sick from eating it. He gave up on trying to understand.

“Well, if it’s poisonous to you, why do you eat so much of it? You know, you should probably stop- “

“It’s poisonous to wolves!” Remus snaps, looking at Sirius with an agitated expression, but it soon dropped when Sirius stopped speaking, his face morphing to reflect shock. Not only had Remus just snapped out of nowhere, but he’d not even considered the possibility that Remus eating chocolate was associated with his lycanprothy.

Going back to looking at his lap, Remus’ shoulders dropped, no longer looking tense. Sirius thought that Remus had probably been holding that to himself for a while. Of course, Remus still hated the wolf within him, and Sirius felt his heart break a little bit, knowing that Remus was still attempting to rid himself of his condition, no matter what. Sirius thought for a moment, giving the two some time before he tried to see Remus see sense.

“Moony… you don’t have a wolf’s stomach, you’re… still human.” Sirius says carefully, looking at Remus with a soft expression, speaking ever so gently. He didn’t want to press it, he just wanted to help him with these thoughts.

“I know. I just…” Remus falters, taking a deep breath before looking up at Sirius, knowing he would disapprove of what he was going to say.

“I had to try.” Remus says quietly, almost weakly.

Looking into his blue eyes, Sirius simply nodded.

“I know.” He says softly, nodding. Sirius knew that Remus would never come to terms with his condition, and he’d never stop searching for a remedy.

“Hey, come here-“Sirius follows up with, kneeling up and pulling Remus into a hug, rubbing his back in circles as he was hugged back. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, letting out a shaken sigh as he relaxed into the touch. He knew that Sirius wouldn’t judge or chastise him for doing such a thing. He accepted him the way he was.

“Moony, I love you no matter what. Wolf ‘n all.” Sirius reminded him, one hand going up to his blonde curls, stroking the tufts as he spoke quietly, embracing his love.

Remus didn’t speak much, but his grip on Sirius’ back tightened a little, holding him closer. He appreciated all of the reassurance Sirius gave him. Even now, Remus found it hard to believe that someone could love him in such a passionate way. He didn’t comprehend that he could be loved in an equal measure. Remus loved Sirius, more than he could put into words. That was his problem though, he’d never been able to voice it. Remus showed his affection for Sirius in small ways. He’d brush his hand along Sirius’ during transfiguration, or he’d shyly crawl into Sirius’ bed at night, kissing him softly before falling asleep – one in the other’s arms. Remus had so much love to share, but he constantly buried it deep down, too awkward or uncomfortable to voice it. Instead, he’d often reword it. It wouldn’t be uncommon for Remus to ask ‘Sirius, do you love me?’ in attempt to put his words in Sirius’ mouth. Of course, Sirius caught on to this, knowing exactly what Remus was doing. Oh, how he’d love to hear Remus say he loved him, but Sirius was patient, and he could wait.

Looking upwards, Remus looked up at his boyfriend, a strand of his black hair falling forwards, hanging in the air between them. Sirius chuckled, not wavering as he kept his eyes on Remus’ perfectly imperfect face, his arms dangling over Remus’ shoulders as he knelt in front of him still. Remus took the stray lock of hair, tucking it behind Sirius’ ear, his fingers lingering on his face to caress his cheek, looking into his deep brown eyes. Remus felt his heart flutter, and as if on instinct he was pulling Sirius down into a kiss as his heart swelled. Both boys relaxed into the others touch, Sirius’ smug smile remaining on his lips as he kissed Remus back. The tension in Remus’ shoulders and back left, leaving him with a warm and excitable feeling in his stomach, holding Sirius in such a close way. He swore he could stay in this position forever, holding him so tenderly. To Remus, Sirius was the only thing constant in his life. His anchor, the ground beneath his feet.

He really was as precious to him as the stars are to the moon. Never one without the other.

Sirius sighed into the kiss, increasing the passion, kissing him more eagerly, but only slightly. It built up naturally, their heads turning and breathing through their noses to avoid breaking contact. After a minute or so, the kiss finally broke, both of them slightly flustered with red lips and dusted pink cheeks. Sirius wasted no time, putting his weight onto Remus, pushing the other boy backwards, causing him to land with his head on his pillow. Remus was a bit surprised, gasping a little as he landed, having Sirius crawl on top of him within seconds. Flashing one of his Sirius Black grins. Remus felt his heart go up into his throat, but any thoughts left his head as Sirius leant down and kissed him again, lowering himself mostly so that both of their chests touched, kissing him deeply and lovingly, legs on either side of him. Remus also smiled into the kiss this time around, his hands going to Sirius’ waist, holding him close as he thought about how perfect this moment was. Just the two of them alone, not a care in the world.

Nothing slowed, hands travelling and refusing to break contact. Sirius left the comfort of Remus’ lips, lowering to his jaw, travelling to his neck. Remus turned away, his head rolling to the side slightly as he let Sirius roam the expanse of his pale neck, letting out a pleased sigh as he felt Sirius nip and kiss at his neck. Remus’ hands held the other boy’s hips firmly, his thumbs slipping under his shirt, caressing at the soft skin beneath. Sirius’ head rose after a few seconds, looking down to read Remus’ expression. Turning head back to Sirius, Remus gulped slightly, feeling the way Sirius lowered himself so that he was no longer hovering in the air, sitting on Remus’ abdomen now.

“Pads-“Remus went to speak, now nervous when he caught the look in Sirius’ eyes.

The two had been fooling around for a while now. Making out in abandoned classrooms or the boy’s bathrooms was hardly a novelty for them now, but they’d never gone much further. Mostly it was nerves and the fear of getting everything wrong that kept the two from engaging in anything, but now they had the perfect opportunity. Remus felt his heart pound in his chest as Sirius just smiled down at him, his hands on his chest, feeling the fabric of his knitted jumper.

“Moony, do you trust me?” Sirius almost whispered, biting his bottom lip a little. Remus almost couldn’t stop himself, blurting out his response without thinking about it.

“Of course.”

The way Sirius looked down at him made Remus feel a certain type of way. Remus swore he could feel the heat radiating off his body, his skin crawling beneath his jumper. It didn’t help when Sirius ran his hands through his shiny black hair, pushing it to one side as he leant back in to kiss him on the lips once more. Remus felt his throat tighten as Sirius gripped his waist with his thighs, a grunt he didn’t even know he had within him making his way out into the kiss. The sound had a clear effect on Sirius as he weakened his grip, pulling away from the other, resuming to bite his bottom lip again. That look, was all it took for Remus to make his mind up there and then. For once, Remus didn’t feel so shy and self-conscious.

“Do you want to…” Sirius spoke quietly, looking at how pink Remus’ cheeks had become. The younger boy was clearly getting hot under the collar, and inwardly Sirius couldn’t help but feel a little bit smug at how fast he’d been able to get Remus into this state. Before Sirius could complete his sentence and ask him if they were going to go any further this time around, Remus was sitting up as much as he could with his boyfriend on his abdomen.

“Shut up-“He muttered as he pulled him into another kiss, however this was much more passionate. Sirius was taken aback, but melted into the contact immediately, smiling a little as he felt excitement and nerves rise in his stomach. Was this really happening? Was Remus really going to initiate their first time together?

Remus was the one to break their make-up session up, sighing as he removed his jumper, pulling it over his head and dropping it off the side of his bed, sitting there in a plain white t-shirt, the markings on his arms showing, flexing his muscles as he ran one of his hands through his curly blonde hair, pushing it back slightly. Touching and kissing Sirius was like an addiction he suddenly couldn’t get rid of. It was all he wanted to do. Sirius felt the same, watching how Remus removed his jumper and threw it so carelessly. The excitement he had felt a moment ago only increased, causing his increasing libido to kick in, becoming inpatient. He was waiting, wanting to roam the other’s bare chest, feeling every rise and fall of his scars and breathes.

Remus, although feeling the same drive kick in, was a little reluctant to take control – especially since Sirius was demonstrating such power a moment ago. He almost felt a little clueless where to start too. Sirius seemed to have better intuition. After a moment of silence and soft kisses, Sirius lowered his hands, resting them on Remus’ belt, his line of sight following suit as he fiddled with the buckle. The silence felt almost deafening.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Remus asks quietly, the sight and feeling of Sirius unbuckling his trousers making him hold his breath as he felt suspense rising in his chest. Sirius looked up from where he had his belt halfway through the beltloops, pulling it off and chucking it to the side along with Remus’ jumper.

“I have a good idea-“He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows, laughing a little as he closed in on Remus, kissing along his jawline again, something that Remus showed a liking for.

It didn’t take long before Remus could tell he was aching for Sirius’ touch finally, having enough of the build-up, the suspense causing slight discomfort.

“Pads… please, it’s starting to hurt.” Remus whispered, holding onto his arms, trying to pull him from his neck, where a few red marks were starting to appear.

“Tell me if anything isn’t right.” Sirius said as he pulled away. Remus felt slight confusion as he watched Sirius get off his lap, backing up from him. Remus assumed the two of them would be simply touch each other for their first time, but he wasn’t going to stop Sirius from whatever he had planned. Remus watched as Sirius untucked his white shirt from his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Remus bit his lip and lifted his hips from the bed to let Sirius pull them off.

Blushing, Remus could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he was almost exposed to Sirius. This was the last thing the two of them had to share together. Remus had been vulnerable in front of Sirius many times before, namely after the full moon. Remus was sure that Sirius had seen every scar, every part of him. Apart from this. Nobody had ever seen Remus in this state before. His hair tousled, his cheeks pink and eyes full of lust. Nobody had ever seen him like this, hard and almost begging to be touched by his lover. Sirius laid onto his chest, propped up on his elbows between Remus’ legs, looking up at him. Remus nodded, knowing that the other was asking for confirmation, permission almost.

Everything happened in a blur for the next few moments. In what order they happened, Remus wouldn’t be able to tell you. One moment he felt the cool breeze creep up his spine as he had chills from having his underwear removed, and the next he was biting on his lip as he could feel and see Sirius’ hand on him. Sirius didn’t look at him. Perhaps Sirius was also nervous, but he didn’t show it. Secretly, Sirius was thinking to himself about how perfect Remus was. How exposed and beautiful he was. His strong thighs either side of his head. Without giving himself time to doubt his actions or confidence, Sirius ducked his head down, his palm fitting over the side of Remus’ dick, his tongue trailing from the bottom of his member to the top, gauging Remus’ reaction by the way his breath hitched, closing his eyes for a moment. Sirius smiled for a split second before he repeated the action again, flattening his tongue more this time to cover more skin. Remus didn’t say much, his chest rising and falling as he tried keeping his eyes on Sirius. Sirius finally stopped teasing so much, noticing the way Remus’ eyebrows knitted together, the pleasure not being anywhere near enough.

After taking a deep breath, calming his own nerves and tension in his stomach, Sirius finally took Remus into his mouth, being slow and careful, doing his absolute best to keep his teeth away from such a sensitive area. Just as Remus processed the sight and feeling, he felt like his nerves were on fire. He moved his hips almost on instinct, slightly bucking upwards. Nothing Sirius wasn’t expecting of course, so he wasn’t startled by this, nor did he gag. Remus struggled to keep back his groan of pleasure, feeling the wet and warm sensation wrap around him. He curled his toes a little, trying to ground himself as he felt pleasure like never before, the building tension within him growing slowly but gradually, getting bigger and bigger. Once getting used to the intrusion, Sirius relaxed his jaw a little, trying not to be tense and focused as much. He wanted to enjoy this too, and he had to admit that the sensation of having something filling his mouth, giving him something to work towards, was thoroughly enjoyable. Not to mention the reactions he was easing out of Remus. It made his confidence boost instantly.

“Oh, fuck, Pads-“Remus muttered as Sirius began to move, lifting and lowering along his length, trying to take in as much as he could. Sirius could hear his own heart rate in his ears, breathing evenly out of his nose as he did his best to make Remus feel as good as possible. It fed into his own ego, but it also gave him pleasure, as he felt himself throb with every word and groan Remus released from his mouth. Remus continued to react, throwing his head back, every swipe of Sirius’ tongue along the underside of his dick making him groan out in approval. He was lost in the pleasure, his eyes closed tight as he’d never felt as good as this. He had no idea why he’d been so reluctant in the past, this was incredible.

A minute or two passed before Sirius looked up again, getting used to this sensation now. He hadn’t scraped Remus’ skin and he was glad. This wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. He wanted to look up and be met with Remus’ eyes, wanting to see his expression. One of his hands left the comfort of the quilt, reaching up to squeeze Remus’ hip, trying to get his attention. Remus looked down again, feeling a little light-headed as he was finding it hard to control his reactions, panting ever so slightly. Looking down at Sirius, Remus found it incredibly hard to keep to himself. His eyes were glazed over as he saw the way Sirius’ lips were parted, taking almost all of him into his mouth. Sirius’ lips were red and wet, his eyes wide and pleading almost as he looked upwards through his eyelashes. Remus groaned at the sight, one of his hands coming forwards from where they were supporting him, stroking his cheek.

“You’re so good-“Remus said with a small pant, licking his own lips as he felt Sirius groan around him, causing Remus to let out a deep grunt, the vibrations causing him to edge closer to his climax, which he felt far within him, slowly building up to the surface. The approval was all Sirius wanted. He didn’t mind praise, but knowing he was doing a good job made him feel confident, and he was set on making Remus come like this. He wanted Remus at his mercy almost, his abs flexing and breath hitching. Remus felt himself building on a sweat as he was getting closer, the pleasure and inconsistent breathing had his temperature rising, and with that he had to remove his shirt. He lifted his white shirt and threw it somewhere, not entirely sure where it ended up. He was impatient, knowing he would come soon at this rate. His hand went back to Sirius’ cheek, rubbing it slightly. He became more needy and desperate, ad thankfully Sirius picked up on this from the way Remus groaned and lifted his hips now and then.

“Ah, I’m going to…” He stopped when he felt Sirius hollow his cheeks, speeding up the pace at which he tried to get Remus to completion. Remus bit hard onto his lip, his hand reaching to Sirius’ hair almost instinctively, not realising how hard he was holding onto it. Sirius groaned, the tight grip Remus had on him made him twitch, realising just how achingly hard he was as well. Sirius had been concentrating so much on getting Remus to feel good, that he hadn’t paid attention to his own member, which was currently confined to his own pants, achingly hard and uncomfortable. He pushed these thoughts away, pressing himself into the duvet to calm some of the tension as he looked up at Remus again, not being able to stop the way some of his own spit leaked from his mouth, making things slightly messier. The sight just made Remus exhale shakily.

“S-Sirius, please-“ Remus pleaded, closing his eyes tightly for a moment as his abs flexed, clearly trying to keep himself under control.

Sirius felt his mouth ache slightly, but there was no way he was giving up now. He was so close, he wanted to win this, like everything else. He continued at the pace he was going, watching how Remus fell apart before him. It only took one more thing to make Remus come, and Sirius had no problem testing it out. Watching the way Remus panted and groaned into his own shoulder was entertaining, but Sirius desperately wanted to watch him reach the climax, to lose his mind in complete pleasure. With that, Sirius flicked his tongue over the top of his dick, focusing on the sensitive bundle of nerves. With that, Remus swore loudly, coming undone as he felt everything fall apart. It was as if the tension in his abdomen had been severed off, everything letting go. His mind went blank as all he could think about was Sirius, his mouth, the pleasure – it was almost too much.

Not a moment was wasted for Sirius, continuing to work around Remus even as he came, relishing in the exasperated expression Remus showed him. Sirius didn’t hesitate, waiting until Remus was almost begging Sirius to stop from being sensitive, before he lifted himself off, swallowing the mixture of cum and saliva he held in his mouth. Weak, panting and completely blissed, Remus let go of Sirius’ hair, leaning back on his hands for a moment as he tried to get his breath back, swallowing as his throat felt dry.

“Shit, that was so good. You never fail to amaze me.” Was the first thing Remus was able to get out, finally sitting back up again. His senses came back to him slowly but surely, and he saw how flushed Sirius was. How swollen his lips were, how beautiful and red they seemed. Remus didn’t waste any time, and he ushered him forwards, kissing him. Sirius crawled back onto his lap, and Remus remembered that these lips had been around his member just moments ago, and he couldn’t help but groan at that thought.

“Babe, do you think I could…” Sirius pulled away, gesturing to his own groin, feeling uncomfortable with how long he’d been waiting, his trousers feeling suffocating. Remus nodded. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do to return the favour, since Sirius seemed to be the one in control this time around, unless he gestured for Remus to take control – which would leave Remus feeling very awkward and unsure. He wished he had Sirius’ unfailing confidence. The only time Remus felt overly confident was in the days leading to the full moon. Now that he thought about it, he would most defiantly be the one taking the lead and control during those days.

“What… do you want me to do?” Remus asked, kissing Sirius’ mouth and neck lazily as Sirius was unbuckling his own trousers. Pulling his shirt out from where it had been tucked. Sirius’ desperation clear in his fast and messy movements. Sirius looked up from his pants and took Remus’ chin into one hand lightly, kissing his lips once before speaking, looking into his eyes.

“Stay there… that’s all I want-“He says clearly before leaning back, sitting between Remus’ legs as he struggled out of his jeans. Remus helped, pulling the legs off and throwing them to the side. Remus leaned forwards to help Sirius out of his underwear too, which wasn’t refused by Sirius at all. The sight of his usually shy boyfriend removing his underwear was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He bit his lip again, knowing only he got to see this side of Remus.

Kicking his boxers to the side, Sirius got onto his knees and pushed Remus away, leaving Remus back in his sitting position from before. Remus was a little flustered, Sirius’ push being quite forceful.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay there?” Sirius asks, an eyebrow raised as he closed the distance between them, straddling him again. Remus gulped thickly as he watched Sirius close the distance between them, not sure what to say since that was exactly what he’d asked for. Sirius’ grin made Remus’ heart skip a beat and just as his high was coming down, he felt the inkling of his libido coming back. Sirius sighed out of pleasure as he sat upon one of Remus’ thighs, settling himself in a position where he was pressed flush against his thigh and waist. The space between them was almost non-existent, only Sirius’ shirt separating them.

“Let me take this- “Remus says and lifts it, Sirius moving with it was the shirt was lifted over his head. Remus chucked it away and roamed his exposed, blemish free chest. Remus couldn’t help but admire his ecstatic beauty. Sirius couldn’t help it, he started to move in a slow rhythm, his arms going around Remus’ shoulders, holding him in place almost. Remus could feel Sirius’ movements, could feel how exposed the two were. Sirius was riding Remus’ thigh, looking at him, the two of them appreciating each other’s bodies and presence. Sirius’ breathing also became slightly irregular, more excitable as he melted into a rhythm which suited him, being soft with the way he held onto Remus, careful not to scratch him or let his nails catch. The soft padding of his fingers caressing Remus’ shoulders and back.

Remus looked at his boyfriend, seeing expressions of pleasure he’d never seen before, feeling him in a way he never had before. It was so intimate and precious, and it felt so… loving. Remus’ hands went up to Sirius’ cheeks, holding him close for a moment before one hand went behind him, snaking up and removing the elastic band from his hair, his black curls coming down and brushing his shoulders. Sirius smiled and leant in, kissing Remus softly, groaning quietly to the side of his mouth when they parted, holding onto him while he continued to grind downwards. Remus bent his neck slightly, kissing Sirius wherever he could, feeling so enamoured by him. At first it was soft, so careful, but it grew into something else. Slightly rougher, needier. He ended up leaving marks, decorating his neck and chest in hickeys. Sirius looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so happy. Remus felt his heart swell, he felt almost possessive. Sirius was his, and he belonged to him in return. He looked up at Sirius, seeing his pleasured face, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration, his eyes only just open, looking to meet Remus’ blue eyes.

“I love you.” Remus said, confidently. His voice didn’t waver. He didn’t avoid saying it, he didn’t cover it up. Remus stated it, so confidently and honestly. He could say it now, knowing it was true. He had absolutely nothing to lose. Sirius stopped his movements, his eyes widening a little as he heard Remus speak, almost not believing he’d said that. His heart skipped a beat, panting slightly from the building tension in his body. He looked at Remus, a hand slowly going to Remus’ chest, ghosting over a scar that pressed across his bottom lip and chin.

“What?” Sirius asked, looking at the blonde boy in almost disbelief.

“I love you.” Remus said sweetly, smiling, a hand going to rub over Sirius’ on his cheek.

Sirius felt tears prick his eyes and before he could blink them away or hide them, they’d already rolled down his cheeks, stopping halfway before Remus wiped them away. Sirius didn’t think he’d hear Remus state it so outwardly, as if it was the most natural and honest thing ever. Remus had struggled so much to say those three words, and this declaration went against everything. Sirius smiled, laughing a little in disbelief.

Remus lowered his hands, holding onto Sirius’ hips, pulling him downwards, guiding his hips to move again, wanting Sirius to continue, wanting him to reach his climax, wanting him to know that Remus did this all out of love. Sirius obliged, moving along to the same needy, wanting pace. He breathed heavily, not looking away from his boyfriend. Remus smiled a little, his own cheeks dusted pink once again. Sirius’ hands went to Remus’ chest, supported by his hands on his hips. Sirius trailed his fingers over Remus’ scars and scratches, admiring every inch of him.

This boy, who had been handed this horrific life, a life of terror, pain and struggle, held so much love within him. He was so hesitant to show it. He was so hesitant to give out love, in fear of hurting himself even more. Sirius knew, that despite every brutal full moon, despite every opportunity Remus had been denied, every piece of his heart that had been broken, he would love him. Sirius knew that he was loved by Remus, and he swore to never let his heart break again. He would go to hell and back for Remus, for he loved him back with every fibre of his being.

Remus encouraged Sirius’ movements, whispering words of praise and approval into his ear, not flinching when Sirius touched his scars, not feeling hurt at being exposed. He was comfortable. Sirius felt the familiar knot in his stomach form, the tension building to an almost unbearable standard. He looked up, looking into Remus’ deep blue eyes, meeting his gaze. Remus smiled and kissed him.

“You’re so close… you’re so beautiful-“Remus mumbled, brushing some of Sirius’ black hair behind his ear, holding his cheek, his other hand flush against Sirius’ back, pushing him back towards him with every backwards movement he made.

It didn’t take any more encouragement for Sirius to finally come undone, whining needily as he felt himself teetering on the edge, finally coming when Remus latched onto his shoulder, leaving a bright hickey in place, kissing him softly through his high. Remus pulled away from Sirius’ chest after a few seconds, stroking his cheeks, bringing him down since Sirius was panting, leaning into Remus’ chest.

After the two spent a few minutes sitting in each other’s embrace, calming down and waiting to stop being so sensitive, Sirius lifted his leg up and stopped straddling Remus, slipping off the bed and walking to the bathroom to grab something to clean up with. Surprisingly, Remus was much more tired than Sirius. Perhaps the adrenaline of confessing and getting Sirius off had Remus going for so long, but now he was crashing. He laid back, his head on his pillow as he sighed, processing everything that had just happened with a pleased smile on his face.

Sirius returned with a wet flannel, crawling onto the bed again, wiping at Remus’ stomach and thigh, laughing when Remus jumped at the cold temperature.

“I was almost asleep.” Remus mumbles, closing his eyes almost instantly again after Remus had cleaned them both up.

“You can’t go to sleep yet, Moony, the others will be back soon.” Sirius says with a light chuckle as he goes back to the bathroom, washing the cloth and putting it into a wash basket. Sirius returned to the shared bedroom to see Remus snoozing away, all exposed on the bed, not thinking about covering up.

“Merlin, you’d think he was the one waiting ages to come.” Sirius mumbles and shakes his head, but smiled at how unbothered Remus really was.

Sirius didn’t wait long before he grabbed some fresh underwear for the two of them and his own pyjama shirt and shorts. He dressed himself first, before quickly grabbing their own clothes and putting them in their trunks, deciding to fold their clothes up tomorrow. Sirius returned to Remus’ side, sliding some boxers on him, which caused Remus to groan as he had to turn over for Sirius to slide them over his bottom. Sirius walked to Remus’ chest of drawers and pulled out one of his jumpers, thinking that would do for now. It would be too much of a hassle to get out some pyjamas, seeing how reluctant Remus was to take care of himself now. Sirius forced Remus to sit up, and before he could whine and complain, Sirius put a finger to his mouth, making Remus open his eyes.

“Come on, just get this jumper on.” Sirius says semi-seriously, slipping it over, letting Remus do the arms himself. Remus sighed and laid back again, but didn’t close his eyes, outstretching his arms, clearly wanting Sirius to join him. Sirius smiled and lowered himself, trying to squeeze in on the side Remus was also in since that’s where Remus’ arms were. Remus smiled and once he had a grip of Sirius, he rolled him over onto the side where there was more room, leaning over him this time. Sirius laughed and looked up at Remus, his black hair spread up under him on the white pillow. Remus smiled, his playful demeanour slipping away as he looked down at Sirius’ expression, seeing how happy and blissed out he was in the moment. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all.

Remus couldn’t help it, he just leaned in and rubbed their noses together, giving him an eskimo kiss before leaning to the side again and laying beside Sirius, yawning again and sighing at he looked at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had just happened. Sirius turned his head and looked at Remus, watching his expression. Sirius felt amazing. Their first time had been perfect, and what was even better was that Sirius knew everything Remus had feared happening didn’t. There were no mistakes, and it was never awkward or embarrassing. Sirius poked Remus’ arm, getting his attention. Sirius lifted one of his own arms, inviting Remus into a cuddle. Remus smiled and leaned in, draping an arm over Sirius’ stomach.

“You did so well, Moony.” Sirius whispered, looking for to see the curls on the top of his head. His other hand went to his head, playing with his locks gently, pulling on them slightly to watch the uncurl and bounce back when released. Remus sighed happily and just nuzzled Sirius’ chest, not taking compliments well as usual. Sirius smiled and rested his head on Remus’ head, laying and thinking about how lucky he was to have met such a boy. It was almost like an honour for Sirius, to have someone to care for and someone to care for him in return. Hearing Remus finally say that he loved him, after two years of them being together was so beautifully endearing and important to Sirius. After a few minutes, Sirius was able to recognise the familiar rhythm of Remus’ breathing. He’d fallen asleep, so beautifully and perfectly, leaning into Sirius for comfort and safety. Sirius smiled, tracing lines across Remus’ back, kissing him on the head gently as he closed his own eyes, breathing in his familiar scent. Remus smelt like Chocolate, wood fires and parchment.

Remus smelt like home, and Sirius felt comforted, knowing he always had this home to return to. A place where the two of them could be blissfully unaware of the world. The brightest star and moon. 


End file.
